Eternity
by leafxrose1312
Summary: Drew has been chased all his life. He is hiding in a small town where he meets May, Dawn, Misty, Ash, Paul, Gary, and his old friend, Leaf. He can't get attached to one place. He can't fall in love. What happens when he finds himself falling for May? Death in the later chapters. Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping I ADDED A LITTLE IN CHAPER ONE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Rose! This is my first fanfiction so please don't criticize!

I don't own Pokemon but I wish i did...

* * *

Chapter 1: Next Hiding Place

My name is Drew Hayden. I am 14year old. I have green hair that matches my eyes. I have been running for my life since I was 7. From city to city, town to town, region to region, year by year. I don't usually stay for a whole school year. But now I am in Petalburg where they least expect me. I can stay for a whole school year.

I ran faster and faster and faster, dodging every bullet coming my way. Eventually I lost them. I was tired of running from them. I went home without getting caught by them and eventually left Violet City. I got on the plane and it shortly took off. When I got to Petalburg I looked around the whole airport in my 'disguise'. I smiled to myself "I knew they wouldn't find me here." I chuckled quietly. I got into a taxi and drove off to my new house.

The house was rather big. I unpacked all my boxes. And after I finished I plopped down on my bed and looked at my watch 12:37 it read. I groaned as I got up and brushed my teeth and changed. I fell asleep quickly and woke up early for school. I got into my uniform, made a short breakfast, and walked to school. It was a short 9 minute walk, thankfully. I usually start on the second week of school. I opened the doors as I went inside. I looked on the map to find the principal's office. I was walking and looking at the same time and bumped into a running brunette girl. "Oh I'm SOOOOO sorry I'm very clumsy oh you must be new here! Are you lost? I can help you find your way. Oh yea by the way my name is May." she said quickly. 'Dang this girl talks fast' I thought to myself. SHe had brown hair that was separated and a bandana. "Hey I'm Drew, Drew Hayden and yea I am new here can you show me to the principal's office?" I asked. "oh yea sure!" she smiled. May hooked her arm around my arm and pulled toward the office. I tried my best to keep up with her but she ran and tripped over her own foot, bringing me down with her. "Ow! I'm SOOOO SUPER SORRY like I said I'm REALLY clumsy. Heh heh heh." she kinda mumbled to herself. "It's fine." I smiled. "No I'm REALLY sorry." she apologized again. "No really its fine" I assured her and she beemed.

Then she slowly took me to the office. I opened the door and went in. "Yes?" the principal asked looking up from his newspaper. "I'm Drew Hayden, the new kid." I said awkwardly. "Oh yes here. Have a good day." he rushed giving me a bunch of papers. "Thanks by!" I thanked. When I opened the door I jumped seeing May staring straight at me. "Hey!" she yelled. "Hey." I replied awkwardly scratching my head. Is it just me or is this school REALLY awkward? She seemed very erm what's the word? DENSE. There was an awkward silence until "Oh my GOD! Drew!" I heard someone call.

* * *

I know this is really really short but don't worry next chapters will be longer.

Remeber to R&R!

oOoRoseoOo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Old and New Faces

"DREW! It's me!" a girl called waving and running toward me. She pulled me into a hug and I saw May frown a little. I looked at the girl's face I knew who it was! It was Leaf! "LEAFY is that you!" I asked pulling away from her hug. Leaf didn't change at all; her hair was still the same length, up to her shoulder and was still a light brown with her signature hat white hat. She still loved hugs.

"Yea! Oh dear Arceus! I missed you SOOOOOO much!" she said getting all teary. She swiftly pulled me into another hug. "I missed you too." I replied returning the hug. May just stood there with her eyes wide. Le-Le-leafy," she stuttered looking down, "I thought no one was allowed to call you that. "Well this is Drewy the one who gave me that nickname. We went to school together 2 years ago as we both moved to different places. Drewy here was my best friend and it pained me to have someone else call me Leafy." Leaf explained. May looked a little sad. 'oh' she mouthed. The first bell rang and we went to our homeroom. "Who do you have Drew?" May asked. "um Ms. Ivy." I said reading my schedule. "So do we!" Leaf stated excitedly. "we?" I asked. "yea! My friends Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, and," she trailed off looking down. "And Gary." May finished. Leaf scrunched her eyebrows up and they took me to homeroom. "our homeroom teacher doesn't pay attention to us so we always talk and stuff." informed May. At homeroom I took a seat between May and Leaf. "Guys this is Drew! He's our new best friend." May said as I smiled. "Drew this is Paul, that's Gary, next to him is Dawn, and the redhead banging the black haired is Misty and the black haired guy is Ash the densest guy in the world." Leaf told me. "hey." I softly smiled. I got to know the guys better and we became better friends. At the end of the school day all of us seemed to be best friends. I was happy I fit in. But I was kinda sad that I knew I would have to leave.

May's POV

School ended and we all went to the park. The new kid Drew, really fit in with us. He seems really nice yet arrogent his arrogance came in once he got used to us. His green hair looked really soft and silky I was so tempted to just ruffle my had through it. I started at him talking and laughing with my friends and I sighed heavenly. "May? You seem erm distracted by the new kid." Dawn stated. "I wouldn't be talking Ms. I LOVE PAUL!" I joked. "so that's how it's gonna be huh." Dawn chuckled raising an eyebrow. "1 , 2-" she started to count. I got up and jumped into Drew's arms. "I'm sooooo sorry I was just trying to hide from Dawn. She's sweet and all but she can be scary at times." I apologized. "At times?" Paul joked. "Shut up Shinji." Dawn barked. "you seem to apologize to me a lot." Drew smirked. I pouted at him as he chuckled. "Hey Mist! What did he do wrong now?" Drew asked laughing. He fit in perfectly. "He was being ASH!" Misty replied. We all started to laugh. "oh really I thought he would be Drew." Gary sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes. We all bursted out laughing well all except Gary who just smirked, Misty just continued thwacking poor Ash, and Ash who said, "ow misty-ow-ow stop-ple-ow" Everything was perfect.


End file.
